An Abnormal Soccer Game
by Void of emotions
Summary: Joey takes a moment of his day to piss Kaiba off, and to hang out with Mokuba. So... Where does the romance come into it?


Well, what can I say? A little experiment on my behalf. And, well, read the warnings.

Warnings: Not my normal style, in this fandom, but hey, I'm willing to try. Short, hopeless, J/M, (English names, I think), and.. yeah. Just, run now if you don't feel like wasting your time. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

There was a normal Saturday afternoon silence surrounding the Kaiba mansion, and everything was as per normal.

Apart from one blonde teen walking up the driveway.

Seto Kaiba himself had been lucky enough to glance up from his work out of the window, in time to see him.

The mutt.

At _his_ house.

Instantly saving his work, Seto launched himself from his chair, and silently walked, or rather jogged, down the stairs, opening the door before he could ring.

"What do you want, Mutt?"

"Hey, so much for the warm welcomin'. Eh, I was wonderin' if you and Mokuba wanted to do sumthin', 'cause the others are all doin' stuff, an I was bored."

"You were bored, so you decided to grace us with your presence?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Well, you can take your idea and-"

"Seto, who're you talking to?"

Flinching when the Mutt's grin grew even wider, Seto yelled over his shoulder,

"Nobody, don't worry…."

But it was too late, as the thirteen-year-old boy had already seen.

"Joey! What're you doing here?"

"Me? I was wondering if you and Mr Grumpy here would like ta do sumthin'?

"Really? Can we, Seto? Please?"

Seto turned to avoid his little brother's puppy-dog eyes, only to find Joey imitating him.

"Yeah, please Kaiba?"

"Fine. Whatever. But I've got work to do. The Mutt leave at, or rather before five, and Mokuba doesn't leave the property. Deal?"

"Sure thing, Seto."

"You got it, Kaiba."

While Seto retreated, Joey leant in the door frame.

"So, squirt, you wanna game of basketball or sumthin'?"

"Soccer?"

"You're the boss."

"Cool! And don't call me squirt!"

"Right, kiddo."

They started walking towards the large backyard, where Mokuba picked up the soccer ball, and started to warm up, by kicking it between Joey and himself.

"Or kiddo."

"Fine, monster."

"Or monster.

"Alright then, Kaiba."

"That's what you call Seto."

"Fine, Mokie."

Suprisingly, there was no protest to this, and Joey watched in surprise as the young teen showed off his soccer moves, which were a lot better then any Joey could come up with.

"Mokie it is."

After three games, Joey was yet to score a goal.

"Aww, come on, Mokie! This isn't even funny any more! Lemme score, for my prides sake!"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

Joey pulled out the most lethal tactic he knew; the puppy-dog eyes.

"Well… No! I'm better then you!"

"No, you're not! Mokie, come on, please? What do you want from me?"

The boy actually seemed to think this one over, before kicking the ball back.

"A lot."

Joey set the ball up, faked to the left, faked to the right, faked to the right, then shot to the left.

"Like what?"

Mokuba caught it with ease, and head-butted it back to Joey.

"I dunno, what do you think?"

Blushing slightly, Joey turned to retrieve the ball.

__

Either this kid's horny, or it's me. I'm betcha it's me; I'm the teenager here. I have to stop thinking like this about a kid!

"Well, what do you think?"

"Um… Money?"

Mokuba's eyes rolled so much that they were getting sore.

"Joey, look around you. Do you think that money is the thing I need?"

"Well… Not really, but what else could a kid want?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm fourteen next month!"

"Four.. Fourteen?!"

"Yeah. I'm older then you seem to think. And if you care to think, what could I want?"

Silence covered them as Joey thought, and thought hard.

And missed a lot of goals.

"Argh! I give up, what is it you want?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes!"

Sighing, Mokuba walked o the side of the field, picking up his bottle of water, and chucking Joey one.

"831."

"Huh?"

"You are clueless, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Most of the time. But don't tell Kaiba that, alright?"

Nodding, Mokuba thought some more.

"How about uoyevolI?"

"Pardon?"

"UoyevolI?"

"Huh? I dun' speak any other language then this one, Mokie. You may be a genius, but I sure ain't."

Mokuba giggled, then asked,

"Would you mind if I showed you?"

"Will it hurt me?"

Mokuba shurgged,

"Shouldn't do."

"Embarrass me?"

"And you cared about that since…?"

"True. I'll do it."

"Okay, close your eyes, and don't open them until I say you can. You can't move, no matter what. Deal?"

"Unless you put a eel down me pants, I really couldn't give a … shite."

"You can swear around me Joey."

"But I don't want to Mokie. You're too young for all'a that crap."

"I'm not so young. Just. Close your eyes."

Closing his eyes, Joey braced himself, with a horrible nervousness that he couldn't stand. This was worse then a duel.

Slowly, a soft wetness pressed against his mouth, in a gentle chaste kiss.

His eyes flew open, and Mokuba took a step back, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Joey… I've just wanted to do that for a while now…"

"Hey, it's alright. Mokie, look me in the eye."

Slowly, Mokuba looked him in the eye.

"Well? What was that? Like, love, what?"

"I… I think I love you."

"Well, Mokie, wanna try that kiss again? I won't look this time, promise. But it might help if I sit down. Don't want you stretching too much, it could get painfull."

As Joey sat down, Mokuba gaped at him.

"How can you take it that easy?"

"I… Uh… I've kinda liked you for ages, kid. This is pretty much what I dream about, Mokie."

"Me too…"

Sitting down next to Joey, Mokuba leant into him, and Joey placed an arm around him.

"Now, Mokie, you realise that if you like me enough, we'll be going out?"

"I know that Joey. For me, there's only you."

"No worries about being hassled, 'cause this makes you gay?"

"No worries. Seto knows, he doesn't care."

"Seto knows what?"

"I had a nightmare, and long story short, he woke me up, I started to ug him, calling your name. He was ready to kill you until I explained I was calling for you for protection. Then he still wanted to kill you."

"So that's what the mutt stuff is?"

"No, he just didn't like you. now he despises you."

"Oh well, there's only one Kaiba that I care about."

Smiling softly, Mokuba looked up at Joey.

"Can… I mean… If we're going out…"

"Hey, you can say what ya wanna around me, and you won't sound dumb at all."

"Well, can we, uh, kiss, um, properly? I really want to… I've dreamt of this for so long Joey, please…"

Cupping Mokuba's check in his hand, Joey grinned.

"No need to ask twice."

Slowly, Joey leant in, being careful, as this was the kid's first kiss, or proper kiss.

It only lasted a short while, but after it, Mokuba was estatic.

"That.. That was so cool! You're so cool Joey! I love you!"


End file.
